Malec Stories
by themortalfangirl
Summary: Hi! For all you Malec shippers out there like me! Just one shots! Hope you enjoy. . themortalfangirl
1. Bad Day

Bad Day

A/N: So this story is also on Wattpad, so no, I did not copy it from themortalfangirl. We are the same person. This is also the first thing I've ever posted on this site! Soo, hope you like it! As usual, I own none of The Mortal Instruments. Or Alec. Or Magnus. Miss Cassandra Clare does. Or Avengers.

Magnus Bane trudged up the steps and entered his flat in Brooklyn. He hung his sparkly trench coat on the coat rack and threw his keys down on the table before plopping down on his hot pink couch. With a sigh, Magnus checked his phone to see that it was 9:30. He had had a very long and tedious day. It all started when his darling shadowhunter had to leave at 4:00. Yes! 4:00 in the freaking morning, to go on a demon hunt with his siblings. Magnus sometimes really hated Alec's profession. He did not appreciate Alec having to leave so early, but he understood. Being a high warlock or a shadowhunter meant that duty calls at any time of day, so he reluctantly let him go. The rest of the day went painfully slow. More clients, complaining about one problem or another. One werewolf even asked him for a love potion, which everyone knows does not exist. After a very heated argument, Magnus sent the werewolf boy running with his tail in between his legs. When appointments were taken care of, the warlock went out to go get ingredients for potions that were requested. On his way home, though, his luck went downhill. It had started to pour buckets of rain. He was forced to rush home, with no protection from the intense storm brewing. When he finally entered his the building where his flat was located, he magically poofed the water away from his clothes, as to not make a mess inside. To say in the least, Magnus Bane was having a bad day.

Noticing his boyfriend's arrival, Alec walked over to the couch and sat beside the warlock. After Alec had come out to the clave in the Accords Hall, Alec had moved into Magnus' flat. He was always here rather than the Institute, so it did not make that much of a difference.

"Hey, Magnus! You're finally home. Where you been?"

Noticing Magnus' dark mood, Alec walked over to the couch and wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist, giving him a light squeeze.

"What's wrong?"

Magnus smiled at the boy's concern over him. "Oh, nothing, darling. I just had a harsh day. That's all."

Magnus suddenly felt the young boy pull away, and move behind him, running his arms up the warlock's arms, resting on his shoulders. Alec began massaging his shoulders. Magnus felt the tension built up all day being released as the young boy continued knead his hands over the older man's shoulders. It felt delicious. Magnus continued to moan as the shadowhunter's skilled hands went all over his back, and finally back to his shoulders. This continued for a few minutes until Alec eventually pulled away.

"There. Now, do you feel any better?"

"Thank you, darling. That was absolutely wonderful. Though, I can think of something else that would make me feel even better."

Magnus said with a mischievous look in his cat eyes. He felt his ego boost when he saw the boy's face turn crimson red at the flirtatious words.

"I-I-I, umm, I-", Alec was interrupted by the warlock's light chuckle.

"I'm only joking, hon. I'm way too exhausted to do anything like that."

Attempting to change the subject, Alec blurted out, "How about we watch a movie?"

"Great idea, darling!"

A smile formed on Alec's face. It was the smile that only came out once in a while. The smile only Magnus could bring out. Being mesmerized by his boyfriend, Magnus hadn't noticed that he was staring. Alec blushed under his gaze and cleared his throat. This snapped him out of his reverie.

"What do you want to watch?" asked Magnus.

"How about…..Avengers?" Magnus' eye brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Avengers? We just watched that not too long ago."

"Please?" Alec said with his puppy dog face. God! He is so adorable! How could he resist?

"Oh, alright! But only because you're so cute!" Magnus said before pecking his boyfriend on the lips, and started towards the kitchen. Surprisingly, Alec grabbed Magnus' wrist and jerked him back against his chest, and kissed the warlock. It reminded Magnus of the kind of kisses that happened in movies. Magnus let out a gasp of surprise, in which the shadowhunter inserted his tongue, running it along Magnus'. The older boy let out a moan of pleasure, in which Alec returned. Magnus' hands found Alec's waist and slid under his shirt, tracing the rock hard abs of his boyfriend. Alec's hands were tangled in the warlock's hair. Every time he did something he liked, Alec would give a tug at Magnus' hair. Magnus bucked against Alec's hips. Alec smirked evilly. He knew Magnus' weak was his hair. They continued to make out passionately for a few minutes. Eventually, Magnus broke their kiss, slightly out of breath.

"Dah-Darling, as much as I love kissing you, we have to stop, or I won't be able to control myself." Alec blushed at his comment.

"S-sorry. I just wanted to make you feel better. I'll go put the movie in." He said, referring to their earlier conversation.

As Alec walked away, Magnus gave a playful slap to Alec's behind. Alec turned around to playfully glare him, narrowing his eyes at the older boy.

"What? It was there. And I thought you were going to go put the movie in. At this rate, we'll be done with it in the morning!" Alec rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's theatrics and went to go find the movie in the mess that his boyfriend called a DVD rack. While Alec put in the movie, Magnus conjured up two bottles of cola, buttered popcorn, and different kinds of candy. When ready, they both settled onto the couch. The movie started with the opening scene of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. After the snacks were finished, they both shifted so they could cuddle.

Alec laid on top of Magnus, the older boy's chest to Alec's back. He lay in between Magnus' legs. With a sigh, the warlock rested his head on the crook of Alec's neck. He breathed in his scent. Ahhh. Sandalwood and that particular smell that was like no other. It was Alec's scent. Magnus didn't pay attention to the superheroes on the screen. He was too busy paying attention to the superhero laying right beside him. What Magnus did to deserve someone as perfect as the shadowhunter, he would never know. All the troubles of his day left his mind when he was with the boy. He only thought about Alec and enjoyed the time he spent with him. Magnus was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a faint snore. He looked down to see Alec's eyes closed. His chest rose and fell with another breath. A smile of love formed on Magnus' lips. Magnus yawned. He was tired, too.

With the snap of his fingers, the T.V. was turned off and a blanket appeared around the couple. Magnus wrapped his arms tighter around the shadowhunter, pulling him closer to his chest. In response, Alec mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled deeper into Magnus' embrace. No matter how bad of a day Magnus had, at the end of the day, he would be happy. The love of his life would be there to comfort him and brighten his mood. Alec did that to him. Never in a million years would Magnus have thought he would have genuinely fall in love with someone so perfect. The warlock placed a gentle kiss to the young boy's forehead. "I love you," Magnus whispered in his ear. He could have sworn he saw Alec smile in his sleep. Magnus sighed in contentment, and let sleep overtake him, knowing Alec would always be there to cure his bad days.

A/N: Awwwww! I really enjoyed writing this. Longest one shot I've written, YET. I also listened to a bunch of love songs while writing this. They give me inspiration. Anyways, this took me forever to write cuz' I wrote the first half then the other half days later.

~themortalfangirl


	2. New Year's Party

New Year's Party

A/N: Hey guys! This is another party based Malec fanfic. Hope you like. More at the bottom. See you there!

P.S.: I write the top A/N's before the story, and bottom A/N's after I'm done writing, so they may be days apart, depending if I ever get writer's block. Just letting you know. Okay.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Shocker. Gasp! Cassandra Clare does!? Yeah…. :( And Colleen Houck owns the Wes, the bartender.

Alec's POV:

Alec sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night. After much begging and pleading, Magnus had convinced Alec to accompany him to a New Year's party of an old warlock friend. Alec really didn't want to go, but Magnus had been very convincing, telling him that he would reward him _greatly_ when they got home, so he reluctantly agreed. And, now, he was sitting at the bar, wondering where his boyfriend was. Only seconds later, he noticed Magnus across the room, talking to a warlock, who was the host of the party, a witch, and a vampire. _Figures, _Alec thought. He was used to being ignored at any party that they went to. He also didn't appreciate how…feely...all of Magnus's friends were. Alec mentally slapped himself. _These are his friends. He hasn't seen them in forever. Stop being….jealous. The last thing you want to be is one of those clingy, possessive boyfriends everybody hates. _So this was how Alec found himself alone at the bar of the party he wanted nothing more than to leave.

Alec was brought out of his thoughts as the bartender asked, "You need a drink?"

He turned around on the bar stool to see the bartender looking at him. He looked to be about 21, with long, curly blond hair, bright blue eyes, and tan skin. He was also pretty muscular, but still lean. The man had a charming country accent that suggested that he was from the south. He was cute. But not his type. From shadowhunter instincts, he could also tell that he was a werewolf. Not that it mattered.

"Uh, no thanks."

Alec glanced back to the party to see that Magnus was now talking to the witch and the warlock.

"Something wrong?" The bartender asked, following Alec's gaze to the trio.

"Oh, nothing."

The werewolf smiled a dazzling smile at him.

"Well, are you here alone? I wouldn't think a cutie like you would be, unless he were single."

Finally analyzing what the guy had said, Alec blushed furiously and started to stutter.

"N-no, I-I'm here with my boyfriend. He's here…somewhere."

"I see. Well, you seem bored, and there's no one else at the bar, so what do you want to talk about? Have any troubles to lay on the bartender?" The guy said, discarding the rag he used to wipe the counter top of the make-shift bar. He glanced back to see that Magnus was still "socializing" with his buddies. _Okay, _Alec thought, _Magnus doesn't have to be the only one having any fun. I can have a civilized conversation, with a stranger. _Alec hoped to distract himself, so that he didn't keep glancing at his boyfriend every two seconds. He rummaged through his brain for something to talk about. Then, he got an idea.

"Okay. So, um, you don't sound like you're from around here. Where are you from? My name's Alec, by the way."

The bartender chuckled, smiling his white, dazzling smile.

"Well, _Alec_, my full name is Wesley Alan Alexander the Third. But you can just call me Wes."

(A/N: Wes, for those of you that don't know, was the diving instructor in "Tiger's Voyage" by Colleen Houck. He's not mine. And he's actually strait. I'm just using him for plot purposes.)

Alec blushed at this. Angel, why did he have to blush at everything!?

"Alec is actually short for Alexander."

"Hmm, how interesting. To answer your question, _Alexander, _I'm from Texas."

Alec eyebrows raised in surprise. Wes chuckled, again, and continued to tell the story of how a boy from Texas ended up in New York.

Magnus's POV:

"…..and then she totally dumped him the next morning," the witch finished, and looked to Magnus.

"Wow, that's…fascinating." Magnus replied in monotone.

"I know, right. And then she…"

Magnus didn't bother listening to the rest of her boring story. A little while ago, his warlock friend, Ryan, left to go talk to other partygoers, and he was stuck talking to…he didn't even remember her name. He hadn't seen her in so long that he forgot how _annoying_ she was, and how she was not worth his time.

While she continued to drone on about something he didn't give a crap about, his thoughts wandered back to his blue-eyed shadowhunter. He wanted nothing other than to go find him and ravish him, but the girl just would not stop running her mouth. Completely ignoring her, he turned around in search of his boyfriend. He certainly wouldn't be on the dance floor, or the dark secluded corners used for teenagers looking for "privacy." His cat eyes scanned the bar, and set on something that made his gut twist and ears steam.

There, sitting at the bar, was his darling Alec, but he was talking to a guy that was apparently the bartender. He was good looking, with blond hair, tan skin, and a muscular, toned body. He leaning against the counter, with his chin resting on his folded hands. Magnus certainly did not like the way he was staring at his boyfriend. He suddenly said something, which in turn, made Alec laugh. Magnus hands then formed fists, his nails digging into his skin. He then smiled at Alec, and reached out and pushed a lock of Alec's hair behind his ear. Alec blushed at the contact. _Oh, hell no! _That was the last straw.

Magnus bee lined towards the bar, not caring about the annoyed looks that partygoers were giving him as he shoved past them. No one confronted him, of course. He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn. People knew not to mess with him. That included his darling boyfriend, too. _His_.

Alec's POV:

Alec could not stop laughing. This guy was hilarious. He finally caught his breath.

"By the Angel, you really said that!?"

"Yep. It's safe to say that we weren't welcomed much after that."

Wes lifted his hand and gently pushed a stray lock of raven hair behind his ear.

"Sorry, I couldn't see your gorgeous blue eyes behind all that hair."

Alec blushed profusely, not expecting him to so openly flirt with him. Before Alec could reply, he heard a very familiar voice like silk behind him.

"There you are, darling! I've been looking everywhere for you."

He turned to see Magnus standing there. Magnus moved closer, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Wes raised his eyebrow.

"Oh! This is, uh, Wes. Wes, this is-" But Alec was cut off because Magnus answered for him.

"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Alec's _boyfriend._"

"I see." Wes replied, looking Magnus up and down. Magnus smiled bitterly back.

Magnus then turned to Alec, talking to him as if Wes wasn't even standing there.

"Babe, I thought for a minute I wouldn't find you before midnight. It took me forever to find you. Also, I've been dying to do this all night."

Alec was confused for a second, but suddenly found himself being kissed. Magnus wrapped his arms around the shadowhunter's torso, pulling him flush against his body. When Alec let out a gasp of surprise, Magnus took the opportunity to insert his tongue, exploring the deep recesses of Alec's mouth. A moan escaped the back of Alec's throat. He soon found himself not caring either as he deepened the kiss, tangling his fingers in Magnus's gelled hair. Magnus moaned at the tugs Alec gave his hair. They relished the heat and sweet friction that was being created by their bodies. Little did Alec know, Manus was glaring strait at Wes, who was scowling in return.

Finally, Magnus broke off the kiss, grinning smugly. Alec was just trying to catch his breath.

Wes put on a fake smile.

"Well, Alec, it was nice chatting with you. Perhaps we can do it again sometime?" He said, holding out what looked a business card in two fingers.

Alec, not wanting to be rude, accepted it with a blush. Wes grinned smugly now, as Magnus scowled. Wes then left them alone at the bar.

Magnus plucked the card out of his hand, and it erupted in blue flames in his hand.

Alec crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at Magnus in question, his stare not faring.

"What?" Magnus finally said, acting confused.

"What was all that about?"

"I have no idea what you were talking about." Magnus said, feigning innocence.

"You know. Burning that card. Oh! And basically jumping me right in front of the bartender."

"Sweetie, I just wanted to kiss you. Is that so bad?" Magnus smiled at him.

"_Uhuh_, and I love to wear glitter. Come on, Magnus, admit it! _You, _were _jealous._"

"Darling, the High Warlock of Brooklyn simply does not get jealous." Magnus said, his chin held high.

"Riiight."

After a very intense stare down, Magnus finally broke.

"Okay, okay. I, Magnus Bane, admit that I might have been just a little jealous."

Alec continued to glare at him.

"Fine. I was boiling with jealousy. I just can't stand when others think you're free to touch. You're _my _sexy, innocent, blue-eyed shadowhunter_._"

With that last word, Magnus's fingers gripped the loops of Alec's jeans and tugged his against him. Alec blushed, again. He could barely contain the moan that escaped his lips. He secretly liked that Magnus was so possessive of him. Especially when other guys so much as look at him. Magnus smiled mischievously. Alec rested his hands on the warlock's hips. _Two can play at that game._

"Well, maybe, if you were here, with me, like before, that wouldn't be a problem." Alec said playfully, moving his hands slowly up his side, to his arms, finally resting around his neck.

Magnus narrowed his eyes and clasped his arms around his waist.

"Hmm. Touché, darling, touché…"

They simply gazed into each other's eyes, barely noticing as the crowd began counting down to midnight.

Ten!

Nine!

"I've never been kissed on New Year's, before." Alec said, blushing, still lost in those beautiful, exotic, green cat eyes.

Eight!

Seven!

"Well, we're just gonna have to changed that, won't we?" Magus replied coolly, leaning down closer to him.

Six!

Five!

"Definitely." Alec said, leaning up towards him. They were only millimeters apart now.

Four!

Three!

Magnus smiled down genuinely at his boyfriend. "Aku Cinta Camu."

Two!

Alec chuckled lightly. "I love you, too, Magnus."

One!

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The partygoers screamed.

Magnus and Alec simply closed the distance between each other, just as all the other couples were doing all over New York. The kiss even more passionate than the one before. They didn't care about the people around them. They were in their own little world where only they mattered. When they broke away, they took no notice to all the other couples kissing, or the fireworks booming outside, or the glitter and streamers raining down on them. They were too entranced in each other's eyes, not knowing how it could get any more perfect than this. Alec did not regret coming to this party with him. He finally, after living in New York for eighteen years, kissed in New Year's. It was better than he could have ever imagined. And the smile Magnus was giving him told him that he was thinking the same thing.

Magnus conjured two shots, one for him, one for Alec. He handed one to Alec.

"Happy New Year's, darling!"

Alec giggled. "Happy New Year's, Magnus."

Magnus raised his glass. "To many more!"

Alec raised his as well. "Definitely."

They clinked their glasses, linked arms, and downed their drinks in one gulp.

A/N: Oh my Angel, you guys! I'm so proud of myself! I really liked writing this one. It's 6:41 AM, but I finished it. I beat my record, I got over 2,000 WORDS! It turned out really good! This is my New Year's gift to you guys. Malec-y goodness. :D Hope you liked it! Have a very happy New Year's, everybody! *raises champagne glass* To another year of Malec, Our OTP's, The last TMI book , but, most importantly, storybook moments that will last forever! *clink* Love you guys!

Till next **year**!...

~themortalfangirl


	3. Forever

Forever

A/N: PLEASE READ! Okay, guys, I'm not gonna lie. I'm 99.99% sure this will make you cry. It certainly made me cry while writing it, so grab your tissues and crying pillows! Hope you enjoy it!

To make the effect even better, listen to "Gone, gone, gone" by Phillip Phillips while reading. Oh, how I enjoy torturing you all! :)

I promise happiness, glitter, and sunshine in the next few one shots! I just gotta get my angst out. ):

This one shot is in celebration of the COHF cover reveal today! It's so beautiful! Now what we really need is the actual book. -_- Okay, I'll shut up! Carry on, I'll meet you at the bottom.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns these two beautiful people. ); And a couple pouty mouth words included.

Magnus scoffed, "It's only a few months. She'll be back before you know it, stop whining," he said, turning back to the spell book he was trying to concentrate on. The current residents of the New York Institute had asked him to conjure a spell for them. Because they are acquaintances, he came even though he took the day off. Plus, it gave him an excuse to visit the Institute without seeming pathetic. He promised himself he would go there as least as possible. The memories were too painful afterwards. Jason, a boy around 17 that moved to the Institute when his parents died at a young age was droning on about how his girlfriend, Julie, was going to Idris with her family for 6 months on clave business. It was extremely irritating, thought Magnus who was trying to search for a spell. Hearing his voice, the boy turned to Magnus and replied. He tended to act like a drama queen, and usually Magnus tolerated him. He knew the boy had a good heart, but today was not a good day for Magnus.

"Magnus. You don't know what it's like. It's only been a week, and it's so freaking lonely, and I'm afraid she's gonna leave me for some guy-" he was cut off by the sister of his girlfriend. "Oh, shut up, Jason, she's not gonna-" she began, but was cut off by Magnus, who found the voice to reply.

Magnus slammed the spell book closed, and stood up.

"_And you don't think I get lonely sometimes?_" Magnus said in a low, incredulous voice. Everyone in the room looked at him, surprised at his tone of voice. What he just said blew Magnus off the edge. He was tired of hearing about all of their problems. Tired of keeping his emotions inside. Of the loneliness. Of the pain. He let it all out.

"You should be happy that that's all you have to deal with. And, yes, I do understand, probably more so than any of you. I haven't been with anybody for over 100 years. _You _don't know what it's like to be like this. Immortal. To have to live knowing anybody you get attached to is just going to grow old and die while you're stuck in time," Magnus said, not noticing that tears began to sting his eyes, "cursed to be the hideous creature _I _am," he scoffed dryly, "I wonder why I never learn. I get so lonely, I find another group of people to call family that I have to watch die. And I'm sorry if I seem like a _bitch. _My husband died this day 100 years ago, that's why I said I was busy today," he paused for a moment, the tears falling like waterfalls now, "I still wake up every morning, looking over at his side of the bed, expecting to find him sleeping peacefully beside me, to then be hit with the realization that he's dead and I'm never gonna see him again. I'm still just as in love with him as I was when he was alive. Although I may seem like some _slut _that throws parties every night and hooks up to get some kind of human interaction, I'm not. You'll see her in a few months, it's not the end of the world. Julie is a sweet girl, and she would _never_ do such a thing. Be happy she's even coming back. So don't try and tell me _I don't understand._"

All of the teens in the room stood there speechless. Some with tears threatening to fall down their cheeks. Magnus blushed, realizing what he had just done. Before Jason could apologize, or anyone could say anything, Magnus ran out of the room, out the door and strait to his flat. He finally broke down on the steps leading to his loft door, collapsing on the rickety steps. He was suddenly hit with a flash back of memories. Of every moment he spent with the blue-eyed shadowhunter. Each and every day that he was with him. Ending with the memory of his first kiss with the shadowhunter, right on the step he was sitting on. The tears seemed to never stop flowing. Magnus just sat there. He didn't have the physical or the emotional energy to even move, so he slept there till the next morning, when he had an appointment to get to. That's how it is. He had to get up, dust himself off, and keep moving. That's how life was for him, and still is. Shrugging on a sparkly trench coat, Magnus smiled fondly at the memory of his blue-eyed, ebony haired, shy, beautiful, good-hearted, darling, Alec. Even though he misses him with all his heart, the memory of Alec, and the love they shared, was enough to drive his will to live. It's what he would have wanted. Magnus looked up to the heavens, thinking they are lucky to have the perfect angel. With one last sigh, he closed the door, bounded down the stairs, out the door, and into the bust streets of New York, off to see his client.

_Still love you, darling. _Thought Magnus, looking up to the beautiful summer sky. _Forever. _

A/N: So….. I'm literally in tears right now. The song + writing this fic = me crying, clutching my Malec hoody for comfort. I'm sorry, really. I PROMISE! The next few will be happy and fluffy, okay? I hope you liked it, at least? Please, tell me what you think.

Happy TMI: COHF cover reveal day! :D ^.^

Love you all! Till next time….. ~themortalfangirl


	4. Expect The Unexpected

Expect The Unexpected

A/N: Hello! I felt like writing this. ;) I hope you like this one shot. It's...interesting. I got the idea from watching Glee. My friend is making me watch it. Just Alec this time. So if you love Kurt (like me ;) you might know what's gonna happen. ;)

Disclaimer: Cassandra owns Alec and this world. Whoever owns Glee, owns the lines said and the senario...Don't sue me...

Alec was currently walking down the halls of a training facility in Idris. There was an important clave meeting going on, and Alec was forced to attend, seeing as he was 18, an adult in the shadowhunter world. It was to last two weeks, and he would rather be anywhere than here. He could barely stand the disgusted looks most of the members gave him when he walked by. And to top it off, his mother was forcing him to train, even though he would be back home in a week. That's how he found himself walking in this place, wanting nothing other than to be at home, cuddling on the couch with a certain warlock and his cat, watching a movie. But no. He was here. Why? No one ever listened to him at the meetings anyways.

Alec felt a sudden impact on his shoulder, and almost tripped. He turned to see Jason, grinning triumphly, and laughing down the hall.

"Watch where you're going, freak!"

Jason was the same age as Alec. He was tall, but also burly. He looked like he could fit you into a locker if he wanted. This wasn't the first time. He's only been here a week, and Alec was this kid's punching bag. Every time he passed him in the hall, he would try to trip him, or shove him into the wall, or a combination of both, then making some remark, making his buddies laugh. Obviously about him being gay. Jason thought that just because his parents owned the place, that he could do whatever he wants. He was freaking tired of it! His only safe haven was that he would be leaving in a week. Whenever Alec started to feel like this, he heard Magnus's words in his mind. "_Don't let them take you down. Show them you're not weak. Show them that you're the brave shadowhunter I know you are."_

_That's it._

Alec hurried down the hall, trying to keep up with Jason. He had no clue what he was doing, or where the sudden boost of confidence was coming from, but there was no going back. He followed him into the locker room that the kids that trained here used to change in.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

Jason turned around, trying to hide the fact that he was surprised that he followed him into there.

"What are you doing here? The girl's room is next door."

"Oh, haha," Alec replied sarcastically, "What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?! What are you so afraid of?!" Alec practically yelled at him.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?"

"Oh, yeah, every strait guy's nightmare that us gays are always trying to seduce you!" Alec exclaimed, sarcastically. "Well, guess what, you're not my type."

Jason stepped towards Alec, and for a second he considered that this might end with him running for his life.

"Is that right?" Jason said.

"Yeah. I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much, and are gonna be bald by the time they are thirty!"

_Ouch. _Alec thought. _That was rough. _Jason raised his fist as if to threaten him. "Do not push me homo!" He sounded as if he were trying to control himself from murdering the blue eyed boy. Alec glamced down at his fist, slightly scared. _No. _Alec raised his chin, ignoring the fist just a few inches from his face.

"You gonna hit me? Do it."

Jason slammed the open locker shut out of frustration. "Don't push me-"

"Hit me because it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignorance out of you!" Alec finished his speech with suprising confidence.

Jason started the scream at him. "Then get out of my face!"

Alec returned the comment with the same volume. "You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are-"

Alec was cut off when Jason grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him against the lockers. _This is it. _Alec thought. _I really didn't think this through. I'm officially gonna die. My body will most likely be found in a dumpser, and- _

As soon as Jason made contact, Alec's eyes widened with shock. Jason was not kicking him or punching him. Hell, not even stabbing him with a knife. He was...kissing him!?

After Jason shoved Alec against the lockers, he began kissing him, hard and sloppy. Alec was in too much shock to move. After a moment, the burly boy pulled away to catch his breath. Alec could only stare at him with a look of pure horror and shock. When Jason leaned down to kiss him again, Alec shoved him away. They starred each other down for a few moments. Jason slammed his fists on the lockers out of frustration, and ran out into the hall, leaving Alec standing there.

_W-what. In the Angel. J-just happened? _Was all Alec could think for at least five minutes. Finally, Alec composed himself, and started to make his way out of the room.

_Well...guess I'm not alone after all? _Thought Alec sarcastically.

It was going to be very awkward having to train here, with him here. Six more days. Six more days.

What Alec was _really _nervous about was telling Magnus what happened. It's not that he's afraid Magnus will be mad at him, because many creatures have tried to kiss both of them plenty of times. It's what Magnus is gonna do to the other boy.

_Maybe he'll just-forget about it. It's not a big deal, right?_

Then he remembered that his boyfriend was a warlock, possesive by nature...And Magnus Bane... And what happened to the last guy. Alec shuddered.

When Alec got back to his temporary bedroom, he checked his phone. _One missed call from: Magnus. _Alec sighed. Better get it over and done with. The phone began to ring, and after the third ring, a perky voice answered.

"Darling?"

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Oh! Hello! How was your day?"

Alec sighed again, "You remember the boy I told you about. Jason?"

"Yeah, I remember. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no! Well, not exactly..." Alec continued to tell his boyfriend of the crazy recent events of the day.

"...so, yeah," There was nothing but silence. "Magnus?"

More silence.

"Magnus? Are you there?"

A few moments later, Alec heard screams coming from downstairs, and what sounded like an explosion, and then a more deep scream.

"Shit!"

Alec ran downstairs as fast as he could, avoiding the other shadowhunters that were running away, screaming.

_By the Angel, not again! _Alec thought, hoping to prevent any further damage.

He looked into the lounge room downstairs.

_Well. Too late. _

A/N: Well. That was a LOT longer than I intended it to be. I really don't know where this came from? It started out okay, then just turned into plain crack. Enjoy. Make sure to also go read Chapter 2 of The Truth, I also updated tonight. Two updates in one night!? That's cray! Okay, I gotta go read some fanfiction of my own. Good night! Love you all!

Till next time...

~themortalfangirl


	5. Chairman Meow's PoV

Chairman's Meow's PoV

A/N: Hola! I hope you guys like this! This belongs in the file of "wtf is going on? fics". Another plot bunny shot in the head, finally!

Disclaimer: So, there isn't any...smut, per say, but, there's some unf (unf=universal sound of..that) So watch out for that.

Cassandra Clare owns TMI and Alec/Magnus, and, of course, Chairman Meow.

_Aaaaahhhhh, feeels sooo gooo-AH!_

Chairman Meow was suddenly plummeting towards the hard ground, but, luckily, his feline instincts kicked in, and he landed on his paws. He glared up accusingly at whoever interrupted his snuggle time with the clean warm laundry.

"Damn, cat. Now there's gonna be hair all over my jeans..."

Meow was agitated with Colorful One, so he went to go find Nice One. He always liked to snuggle.

Just as expected, Nice One was on the couch, watching the big changing window as usual.

_Ah, excellent! _

Meow trotted over to him, and nuzzled his face against his leg. Nice One continued to stare at the at the big window. Chairman frowned, and rubbed harder, mowling the cutest thing he could. Finally, Nice One looked down at him and smiled, picking him up.

_Haha. Success!_

Nice One set him down right on his lap, and he kneaded his lap before settling down into a peaceful nap. Nice One always had time to snuggle with him. And he actually fed him. That's why he's Nice One. Then, Nice One started to rub from his head down his back, and He. Was. _Gone. _

"Aww. You are so adorable." Nice One acquired him.

_Indeed, Nice one. Indeed. _

Chairman Meow was having the most delectable nap, when he was unexpectedly thrown to the ground.

Again, Chairman Meow glared up to the sky to see that Colorful One, once again, had ruined his snuggle time. And, now, he stole his spot. Colorful One had settled himself in Nice One's lap.

_Hey, I was sitting there! _

Chairman Meow jumped up on the couch, and tried to wedge himself between the the two of them. He failed, though, as Colorful One pushed him back down to the ground. Meow then tried something else to get Nice One's attention. After a minute or two of mowling as loud as he could, Colorful One finally acknowledged his attention.

"Shut up, you stupid cat!"

They went back to cleaning each other. Seriously, you'd think they were rolling around in the dirt all the time.

Chairman continued to do whatever he could to get their attention. He mowled, nudged, licked, and bit them, but they still ignored him. He yelped as something surrounded him. It was Nice One's cloth covering. Colorful One pounced on Nice One and they continued to wrestle for several minutes.

"Wait."

"Mmm, what?"

"Not now."

Colorful One sucked his teeth "But whhhyyy? Come ooon!"

Nice one laughed, "I meant not here. Your cat creeps me out. It's like he's...watching us."

"Ugh, fine, come on."

Colorful One grabbed Nice One and started dragging him to his bedroom.

_Nooo! Come back! He's my snuggle buddy! I'll save you, Nice One! _

Chairman Meow tried to follow them, but was slammed in the face with the bedroom door.

Meow continued to try and bust down the door. No avail.

He suddenly started to hear screaming coming from inside the room.

"_Magnus!"_

_No! I'll save you!_

Meow started clawing at the door and pawing under it, doing anything to get in there.

"_Ah, ah, ah! Oh, God!"_

_Dammit! What do I do?_

Meow suddenly heard a loud scream, and then silence. That's how Colorful One and Nice One play. They fight, and then they snuggle.

_Never mind. I'm bored. Ooh, I wonder what that kitty down the street is up to?_

Chairman Meow padded over to the huge window, to the tiny hole at the corner he gnawed through. _Not that Colorful One will ever know. _

Once outside, he savored the heat that the big orange ball in the sky gave off at this time of the day.

Walking down the street Meow thought, _Now, where is Miss Snowball?_

A/N: Umm...Yeah...I have...no clue where this came from. Don't even ask. Hopefully, you got a laugh out of it? Let me know. ^ w ^

P.S. That's like, the closest I've ever gotten to writing smut. Oh, god, I don't think I could ever write a lemon.

P.P.S. Is mowl even a word? I don't know what to call that thing that cats do.

Till next time...

~themortalfangirl


	6. Forevermore

Forevermore

A/N: Hey, guys! Back with another fic! One-Shot! Malec, again. A little sad. takes place years and years after Alec dies. So if you don't like bitter-sweet sadness, don't read! Let me know what you think. Review! Thank you. Enjoy!

**All characters and The Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare!**

Song: A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri (lyrics will be in parenthesis()) I suggest to listen to during.

I sit in one of the couches the Institute's library, bored out of my mind. I know that demon levels have been on the rise lately, and it's my duty as the High Warlock to help, but all of my tracking spells have not worked. But I have to admit, that's not the only reason I help for free. I look up to glance at the people in the room. These are the decendants of my friends, the best shadowhunters in history. With careful examination, I can see the similarities. My gaze finally sets on the young girl sitting on the sill of the window, her mind engulfed into a book. Her hair is auburn, her skin pale as the moonlight, beautiful, like her parents before her. She still has the most beautiful eyes in the world, curtousy of her great-great-great-great grandfather. Her name is Eliha Lightwood, current decendant of the Lightwood name. I glance down to my left hand, looking at the silver wedding ring on my fourth finger. Memories start flooding my mind. I smile, fondly remembering everything. The first time I met him at that party so long ago. The secret meet ups. The kiss in the accords hall. Coming out to everyone, risking his life as a shadowhunter, just so I could be happy. We could be happy. Together.

(One step closer)

Being happy together. Getting through the rough patches of our relationship, no matter how bumpy. Finally getting married.

(All along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me)

"I do.", said the young shadowhunter, a cheesy grin on his face. "I do.", said the Warlock, who could also not stop smiling with anticipation. Finally, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck, and Magnus' arms around Alec' s waist. The kiss was filled with passion and love. They where in their own little world where nothing could make them any less happy. They finally pulled away from each other, noticing the wild cheers of their loved ones in the crowd. They we're finally happy. Married. Bonded in a way that they were with no one else. The two grooms smiled at each other with love, and began to walk back down the aisle together. To start a life together, in which many adventures await.

(I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more)

Having a life together. My smile shifted into a frown. Him aging. Getting older, while I stay young. Forever. Despite everything that's happened in my life, I wouldn't have given up being with my soul mate for the world. Even if that time was terribly short. It's been so long since I've seen the deep pools of a thousand blues that were his eyes. Maybe that's why I stick around the Institute. Why I stay. To have something familiar to cling on to. Evidence of my past life. Something besides my ring to remind me of the love of my life. Yes. I promised Alexander I would watch over his family, as long as I lived. Help them out whenever help was needed. Heal them when injured. Be there when they needed someone's shoulder to cry on, or someone to talk to. Be their guardian angel. It helps with the pain of longing and sadness, watching over each generation. It gives my life a purpose. I also kept my promise to him that he would be the last. After him, there would be nobody. Before Alec, I would have moved somewhere new, and start again, forgetting the memories that hurt to remember. But with Alexander, it was different. The love I felt for him, I have never felt for anyone else before. Never willing to be committed to someone before. I am still, and have been for over 200 years, completely loyal to my husband. I can remember the last words I ever said to the blue-eyed shadowhunter.

(I have died everyday waiting for you)

"Magnus", Alec croaked, trying to speak, but feeling to weak.

"Shhh. Darling. Don't speak.", Magnus whispered, trying to comfort the dying man.

When Alec started to breath more heavily, Magnus said, "Remember. You are not trivial. There will not be a next time, Alexander. You are my soul mate, and nothing will ever change that. I love you."

Unable to talk, Alec mouthed, "I love you." The hand Magnus was holding went slack. Magnus placed a light kiss on the man's forehead. Those we're the last words Alexander Lightwood ever spoke.

(Darling don't be afraid

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more)

I am, if anything, a man of my word. Even though he may be dead, he will forever be my blue-eyed shadowhunter, my boyfriend, my husband, my one true love. Alec will be alive in my heart forever. And he will continue to be in my heart for as long as I live.

Forevermore.

A/N: Sooooooo...yea. Sorry about that. Writing this made me tear up. ;) Hope you enjoyed it at least? I usually don't like angst, but once in a while is ok. Love you all! Bai!

Till next time...

~themortalfangirl


	7. I Have You

I Have You

A/N: So, hey guys! Long time no see...again...Sorry. I have school and I'm working on two multichapter fics, so I haven't had time to post this.

This is actually my final exam for my language arts class, creative writing. And, of course, I mentally screamed "MALEC FANFIC!" But we had to choose from a group of first sentences, so I picked this one. I got an A+!

Disclaimer: CC owns, not me.

Warning: Um, Max.

Running down the street, the man held back a sob. He wasn't prone to crying, but today was an exception. Shadowhunters, half angel-half human, weren't supposed to cry. They were supposed to be strong, tough, not letting emotions overtake them. Then again, today was an exception, and eighteen is barely a man, after all.

When his sister had run to him, screaming and crying, he was unable to comprehend what she had wheezed out. The blood coursing through his veins had run cold. He collapsed to the ground, still holding Izzy in his arms. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, she wouldn't lie about something like that. Max. His innocent, baby brother, Max. Was dead.

So that was how Alec Lightwood found himself running down the street, unable to stop crying. He felt guilty about leaving his family alone, but he had to get away. Away from the bloodshed and greiving families of the attack. It had come out of nowhere. No one in Alicante had exected it.

He eventually found himself out of the city, on the banks of Lake Lyn. He brought his legs to his chest, staring at his reflection. Bold blue eyes, raven black hair, and a pale, angular, face. Just like his little brother. Who he would never see again. Alec buried his head in his legs, pulling his hair, sobbing and screaming.

How could he have let this happen?! He should have been there. Should have not left his siblings alone with that...monster. He should have known that Sebastion was the evil demon he was. He should have known...

Alec's thoughts were interupted by a soft hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up to see the most beautiful cat eyes he had ever seen. Emerald green with flakes of gold swirling around the black slits. He still wore the dark blue gear from the battle before. His black locks were down, just the way Alec liked it. No matter how horrible Magnus thought he looked, Alec thought he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Magnus smiled softly at him.

"Hey. How are you holding up?"

Alec felt him sit down on the grass next to him. Having him here made the hole in Alec's heart a little bit smaller.

"I-I'm okay."

Magnus continued to stare at the boy, trying to access his emotions. Magnus could tell he was trying to stay strong, and keeping his emotions bottled inside. Unfortunately, for Alec, his blue eyes betrayed him. Magnus could always tell the shadowhunter's mood through his eyes.

"Alec. You know you can't lie to me."

Suddenly, Magnus felt a pair of strong arms encircle him and a face burried in the crook of his neck. Soon after, tears began to stain his shirt.

"Shh. I know. It's okay. Just let go."

No other words were spoken.

Magnus continued to cradle the boy, sobs rocking his body. They stayed like that for several hours. Just holding each other.

Alec realized something that night. That no matter what happens Magnus would always be there for him. They would always have each other. As long as they had each other, they would be alright.

A/N: I know it's short, but the limit was 500 words, and I even went over that. Anyways, did you like it? Let me know. ^.^

Okay, bai!

Till next time...

~themortalfangirl


End file.
